


Camp Buddy: Memories of Duel Academy

by Jcsolov, mikeyg0507



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Duel Monsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcsolov/pseuds/Jcsolov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyg0507/pseuds/mikeyg0507
Summary: The residents of the visual novel Camp Buddy have all been enrolled at Duel Academy. There they train to be the best at the world of Duel Monsters. Follow Keitaro and his friends as they balance school life with personal struggles, rivalries, and a potentially world ending crisis. Will they be able to become strong enough to save the world from the evil that is to come? Time to find out.Yes there are ships, but for the sake of potential spoilers we're not saying any.





	1. Arrival

“Attention new students” a voice on the intercom said, “we are now beginning our final descent into academy island. Please collect your things and be prepared to disembark.”

The announcement woke first year student Keitaro Nagame from his slumber. 

“Hey Keitaro” the boy in the seat next to Keitaro said. “As heavy a sleeper as ever, I see.” 

The boy had orange hair and wore the same red jacket that Keitaro wore. He had a raccoon tail keychain attached to his white washed jeans. His eyes matched the color of his hair and he had a golden necklace around his neck as well. In contrast, Keitaro is a brunette with green eyes. Like the orange haired boy, he wore the same red jacket and white washed jeans as was academy uniform policy for those with the red jacket. Keitaro also had a green neckerchief he wore tied around his right arm.

“Hey, it was a long flight,” Keitaro said in response to the boy named Hiro. 

“Well it’ll all be worth it in a few minutes” Hiro said. “We’re finally going to start at Duel Academy. Seems like just yesterday we were still little kids playing duel monsters on the floor of your bedroom.” 

“Yeah,” Keitaro said smiling. 

The plane landed and Keitaro, Hiro and the other new students exited the plane. Including the two of them, there were a total of five students. Three in red jackets, two in yellow.

A man in sunglasses and a blue trench coat was waiting for them. 

“Welcome to Duel Academy,” he said. “Those of you in the Slifer Red dorm please board the van to my left. Those in the Ra Yellow dorm please board the van to my right.” 

Keitaro and Hiro quickly followed the man’s instructions and entered the van followed by the other boy assigned to the Slifer Red dorm. Keitaro looked behind him to see the other boy, he was short, pale, and had blonde hair with blue eyes. 

As the driver began to take the three new students towards the dorm, Keitaro broke the ice by introducing himself to the boy seated behind him and Hiro.

“Hi” Keitaro said, “I’m Keitaro Nagame.” 

“Nice to meet you,” the short boy said. He paused for a moment leaving an awkward silence that could be felt throughout the van. “Hunter.”

“What?” Keitaro said.

“My name is Hunter Springfield,” Hunter said. 

Hiro turned around and introduced himself to Hunter as well, and the three started talking.

“I’m a transfer student from North Academy” Hunter said, “the atmosphere there is really harsh and they sent me away because I couldn’t make the cut.” 

“That’s rough” Hiro said, “sorry man.” 

“It’s alright” Hunter said, “from what I heard, the teachers here are better anyway.” 

“Hey” the driver said, “we’ve arrived.” 

He pulled the van up to the front of the dorm and the three boys looked disheartened at the sight of their new home. 

“Damn” Hiro said, “this place looks like a rundown motel.” 

“That’s what happens when you get placed in Slifer Red” the driver said. “Good luck.” 

He quickly sped off leaving a cloud of dust behind him. 

“Wow what an asshole,” Hiro said. 

“Hello boys” a voice said from behind them. They looked up to see a woman with pink hair looking down at them from the second floor walkway. “Head into the cafeteria, it’s the door on the far right. Everyone is waiting for you. I’ll be right down.” 

“Oh alright” Keitaro replied.

Keitaro took the lead, the others following close behind as they walked towards the cafeteria. When they opened the door, they saw a group of students all wearing the same uniform as them. Two students stood out in the front. A tall boy with blue hair and another with purple hair and his jacket sleeves rolled all the way up.

“Hi everyone,” Keitaro said. 

Most of the boys didn’t respond, only the tall one with blue hair spoke up. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said, putting his hand out, “I’m second year Natsumi Hamasaki.” 

“I’m Keitaro” Keitaro responded, “this is Hiro, and Hunter.”

“Come on in” Natsumi said, “take a seat.” Natsumi led the three to an empty table where the boys waited for a few minutes. Suddenly the woman with pink haired woman burst through the door.

“Sorry boys” she said, “I lost one of my books and I NEEDED to find it.” 

“One of your works professor Yuri” Natsumi asked. 

“Oh god” the purple haired boy said, “why do you even ask?”

“I’m very curious, Yoichi, what’s wrong with that?” Natsumi said. 

“Anyway” Yuri said. “I’d like to officially welcome our three new students to the Slifer Red dorm, I’m the dorm head, Yuri Nomoru. I'm also a professor here. Now if you wouldn’t mind I’d like for you three to introduce yourselves and what your dreams are.”

Keitaro and the others stood up and one by one introduced themselves. 

“Hi everyone” Hiro began, “I’m Hiro Akiba and my dream is to be a professional duelist!”

“I’m Hunter Springfield,” Hunter said, “my dream is to be a card designer but I also want to get better at dueling as well.”

Finally, it was Keitaro’s turn. 

“I’m Keitaro Nagame, and my dream is to be the next King of Games!”

The other Slifers all looked at each other and some began to laugh.

“What’s so funny,” Hiro asked, getting annoyed.

“Fat chance of that happening” the boy Natsumi called Yoichi earlier said. “I don’t know if you noticed, but there’s a reason our dorm is so run down. Slifer Reds are the lowest of the low, for us, just graduating is a big dream. There’s no way anyone wearing this color could ever be the king.”

“Are Slifers really that bad” Hiro asked, “Keitaro and I did pretty well on our entrance tests.”

“By your standards maybe” Yoichi said, “but this school’s standards are so high, you and the wannabe over there probably barely passed. Face it you’ll never be king.”

“Wanna bet on that?” Hiro shouted in defense of his friend. “Keitaro’s the best duelist I’ve ever seen, I bet he could beat you any day of the week!” 

“Is that right?” Yoichi said standing up. “Alright rookie, let’s go you and me, we’re gonna duel.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Keitaro asked.

“He’ll beat you easy” Hiro said, “kick his butt Keitaro!” 

And so, Keitaro was forced into a duel without his consent against the dorm muscle head Yoichi. Keitaro’s first duel as an academy student, and with the entire dorm watching no less. Can Keitaro defeat Yoichi, or was Yoichi’s declaration of Keitaro never being able to become king spot on?


	2. The Hot Headed Beast of Slifer Red, Keitaro vs. Yoichi

“Hope your ready newbie” Yoichi said activating his duel disk, “cause I ain’t holdin back.”

“Alright then” Keitaro said, “let’s have some fun.”

“Game on” they shouted simultaneously. 

“You can go first, newbie,” Yoichi said.

“Thanks,” Keitaro said, drawing a card. “I’m gonna start this duel off with four face down cards. I’ll place one monster in defense mode and call it a turn.”

“That’s your move” Yoichi asked mockingly as he drew a card, “please let me show you how it’s done.”

“Before you do I’ve got two face downs to activate” Keitaro said, “go trap trick and reckless greed! Reckless greed allows me to draw two cards. Trap trick lets me remove one trap from my deck from play and place another copy of the card face down on the field. The only drawback is now I can only activate one trap card for the rest of your turn.”

Yoichi grunted in annoyance, “As I was saying, I’m activating the continuous spell care Fire Formation Tenki! Thanks to this I can add one level four or lower beast warrior monster from my deck to my hand. That’s not all, all my beast warrior monsters gain one hundred attack points.”

“Not gonna happen Yoichi” Keitaro countered, “I’m activating one of my other face downs, go Paleozoic Olenoides! Thanks to this your Fire Formation Tenki spell is destroyed!”

“You’ve just got an answer for everything don’t you” Yoichi said, “well I ain’t done yet! I’ve got another spell for you, I play Fire Formation Gyokkou. This baby lets me take one of your face downs and seal it. You can’t use it as long as Gyokkou is out. Also, like Tenki, my beasts gain one hundred attack points.”

“Not bad,” Keitaro said smiling.

“Heh” Yoichi scoffed, “compliments won’t save you, allow me to introduce one of my beasts that I’ve been hyping up so far. Now Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Bear, rise!” 

“Not so fast” Keitaro said, “you triggered my other trap, the one that you didn’t seal, reveal Paleozoic Candia!”

“The hell does that do?” Yoichi asked.

Hiro smiled, “Nice Keitaro’s going for his trap combo” he said.

“What do you mean?” Hunter asked.

“Paleozoic Candia is really powerful, it flips Yoichi’s bear to face down defense position” Hiro answered.

“That’s it?” Hunter asked.

“On its own yeah” Hiro answered, “but with Olenoides in the graveyard, Keitaro’s trap is much better. Right Keitaro?”

“Yep” Keitaro said smiling, “because since I activated Canadia, I can summon Olenoides to the field in defense mode.”

“You’re summoning a trap card!” Yoichi asked, shocked.

“Paleozoic Olenoides come on out!” Keitaro said.

“So not only did Keitaro temporarily neutralize Yoichi’s monster,” Hunter said, “he also added another monster to his side, increasing his defenses.”

“Exactly” Hiro said, “that combo always backed me into a corner when Keitaro and I were kids.”

“Damn” Yoichi said, “I can’t do much else, it’s your move.”

“Thanks,” Keitaro said drawing, “first I’m activating the spell Fury of Kairyu-Shin! Thanks to this I can add one Torrential Tribute to my hand. Next, I flip summon my defense mode monster, meet Dupe Frog.” 

Keitaro successfully flip summoned Dupe Frog, confusing Natsumi in the process.

“Why’d Keitaro bring him out?” Natsumi asked. “All it does is make itself the only target, right?”

“Dupe Frog isn’t there to fight, if I’m right, he’s there for a completely cooler reason” Hiro answered.

Keitaro smiled, “Paleozoic Olenoides counts as a level two monster, and Dupe Frog is also level two.” 

“Oh, I see” Yuri said, “so that’s his plan.”

“I overlay Dupe Frog and Paleozoic Olenoides. Now with these two monsters I construct the overlay network, watch as these two become one, unite to summon out one of my favorite froggy friends! XYZ summon, Toadally Awesome!”

“An XYZ monster” Yoichi asked, “what does it do?” 

“We’ll get there soon” Keitaro answered, “first things first, send his monster packing Toad!” The Toadally Awesome hologram leaped into the air. “Frog Flop!”

Keitaro’s frog completely obliterated Yoichi’s Fire Fist Bear that was still in defense mode as a result of Keitaro’s earlier trap. 

“Forget” Yoichi said, “since you flipped Bear to defense mode my life points are safe.” 

“I know” Keitaro said, “I’ll get to your life points soon enough, it’s your move Yoichi.” 

“Alright” Yoichi said, “I draw.”

“And with that” Keitaro said interrupting, “I can activate Toadally Awesome’s super power. By removing one overlay unit I can special summon another frog to my field. Meet Ronintoadin!”

“That will put Yoichi in a tough spot” Professor Yuri said, “Toadally Awesome’s other ability can be activated now if Yoichi makes a certain move.” 

“What move?” Hunter asked.

“I activate Fire Formation Yoko,” Yoichi declared. “By discarding a beast-warrior from my hand I can destroy one of your frogs.”

“Not this time” Keitaro said, “that’s exactly what I thought you would do. I activate Toadally’s other ability. By sending Ronin to the graveyard I can negate and destroy your spell.”

Keitaro’s frog’s ability successfully destroyed Yoichi’s spell. 

“Mind at least letting me make a move, new blood?” Yoichi asked.

“Ha ha, sorry about that,” Keitaro said smiling.

“Try stopping this!” Yoichi shouted, “I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Dragon!”

“Since you asked so nicely” Keitaro began, “I activate my face down, Ice Dragon’s Prison!” 

“All right!” Hiro said excitedly, scaring Hunter. 

“Ahh” Hunter said, “geez Hiro, what’s the big deal about that card?”

“I can’t believe Keitaro still has that card” Hiro said, “that was the card I gave him when we were kids! Ice Dragon’s Prison let’s Keitaro resurrect a monster from Yoichi’s graveyard and then after that he gets to remove a monster from both sides.”

“Oh, I get it” Hunter said, “by resurrecting Yoichi’s Fire Fist monster he can banish it and the one Yoichi just summoned, that will leave Yoichi wide open to a direct attack on his next turn.”

“Hey Keitaro” Hiro shouted, “you really kept my card all this time?”

“Of course,” Keitaro answered, “it’s precious to me, it’s never leaving my deck.” 

“Aww how cute” Yuri said. 

“Hey can you two flirt after the duel” Yoichi shouted, “it’s your move Frog Boy.”

“Oh right” Keitaro said, “sorry, I draw.”

“I can’t believe it, every single move I made, he’s countered” Yoichi thought to himself. “There’s gotta be some way to stop him.”

“Thanks Hiro” Keitaro thought looking toward his childhood friend, “if it wasn’t for your card this could’ve gotten a lot harder. Now watch this!” 

Hiro blushed at the sight of Keitaro looking at him.

“First I’m gonna activate Toadally’s ability one more time” Keitaro said, “So here comes Ronintoadin number two! And since it worked so well last time, I’m gonna play Fury of Kairyu-Shin one more time, this lets me add another Torrential Tribute to my hand! Next, I’m going to set a monster. There’s more, now it’s time to forge a link, I send Ronintoadin and Toadilly Awesome to the graveyard and that lets me Link Summon Knightmare Phoenix!”

“First an XYZ and now a Link summon” Natsumi said, “how did Keitaro get placed in Slifer Red with skills like that?”

“Only the top two of each group of applicants get placed in Ra Yellow if they didn’t go to a prep school” Yuri answered.

“Keitaro placed third,” Hiro said disheartened, “he was only off by a few points.”

“Really” Natsumi asked, “that’s some rotten luck.” 

“Yeah but at least he and I are together” Hiro said smiling. 

His smile concerned Natsumi, but he quickly looked back toward the duel when Keitaro continued his move.

“I activate Phoenix’s special ability” Keitaro said, “see, when he’s summoned, I can discard one card from my hand to destroy one spell or trap on the field. So, by discarding Torrential Tribute I can destroy your Fire Formation Gyokkou.” 

As Keitaro discarded Torrential Tribute, the Fire Formation Gyokkou spell on the field shattered.

“Ah Shit” Yoichi said.

“Sorry Yoichi'' Keitaro said, “but this might sting. Knightmare Phoenix, attack him directly!” 

Keitaro’s monster launched a wave of fire from its wings crashing directly into Yoichi’s chest.

“Ahhh” Yoichi shouted, he dropped to one knee and his life points had decreased to 6100. 

“I’m not finished yet,” Yoichi said standing up and drawing a card. He smiled when he saw what he drew before making his move. “I’m placing a card face down and then summoning Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Gorilla. Now Gorilla, attack his defense mode monster!” 

“No way” Keitaro shouted, “I play my trap, Storming Mirror Force, it returns all your monsters to your hand.”

Fire Fist Gorilla became enveloped in a yellow light and was shot back toward Yoichi landing in his hand in card form.

“Next from my graveyard I activate the effect of Paleozoic Olenoides” Keitaro continued. “When I activate a trap, I can special summon it to the field.”

“Great” Yoichi said sarcastically, “could this get any worse?”

“Actually, it can,” Keitaro answered, “because Paleozoic Canadia has the same ability.”

“Wait so that means...” Yoichi said.

“Come on back,” Keitaro said, cutting him off, “Paleozoic Canadia!”

Keitaro successfully resurrected both his Paleozoic trap cards, add to that his Knightmare Phoenix and his set card on defense. With all this Keitaro’s field was secured.

“Anything else?” Keitaro asked.

“Shut up and make your move,” Yoichi answered.

“Gladly,” Keitaro said smiling and drawing a card. “First I’m going to place a card face down. Since you were so interested let me show you my defense mode monster, I flip summon Dupe Frog!” Keitaro’s monster card hologram flipped face up revealing his Dupe Frog.

“All those level two monsters” Yuri said, “Hiro does Keitaro have another XYZ monster in his deck?”

Yoichi heard Yuri’s question and got concerned.

“You figured it out” Hiro said smiling, “yep Keitaro’s gonna overlay Paleozoic Olenoides and Canadia with Dupe Frog, in order to XYZ summon.”

“Paleozoic Anomalocaris” Keitaro said placing his card in the empty slot in his monster card zone on his duel disk. His creature immediately appeared on the field. “Don’t forget I’ve still got my normal summon this turn, come on out Barrier Statue of Torrent.”

“Yoichi’s field is wide open” Hunter said, “Keitaro can do some serious damage now.”

“Let’s see,” Natusmi said, putting his finger on his chin, “Phoenix has 1900 attack points, Paleozoic Anomalocaris has 2400 attack points, and that statue has 1000. Put that all together and you get a total of.”

“5300 big ones,” Hiro said.

“Now my monsters” Keitaro said, “attack Yoichi directly!” 

Keitaro’s army of monsters all waged direct attacks on Yoichi doing a total of 5300 points of damage, leaving Yoichi with only 800 life points left. The damage done knocked Yoichi to the ground landing on his back.

“Are you alright Yoichi?” Keitaro asked.

“I’m fine,” Yoichi said after getting back up, “I’ve still got life points left and I’m damn sure gonna use them. I draw!”

Yoichi drew and a slight grin appeared on his face.

“Well time to go for broke” he said, “I activate Polymerization!” Yoichi revealed the two monsters in his hand he intended to fuse, “with this I can fuse Fire Fist Gorilla and Fire Fist Rooster in order to summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Swan.” 

“Wow Yoichi” Keitaro said, “awesome monster, sorry I have to destroy it.” 

“What do you mean?” Yoichi said.

“I mean I have more than one Ice Dragon’s Prison” Keitaro said revealing his face down card. “I’ll resurrect the Fire Fist Rooster you discarded to summon Fire Fist Swan and banish both of them.”

Keitaro’s trap had once again succeeded in banishing Yoichi’s only monster.

“Guess I’ll just set this monster face down and end my turn” Yoichi said. 

“Sorry Yoichi but I’m ending this duel right now,” Keitaro said, drawing a card.

“I use Barrier Statue of Torrent and Knightmare Phoenix to forge one more link” Keitaro said, “now unite so I can summon Nightmare Unicorn!” 

“So cool,” Hunter said admiring Keitaro’s newest monster.

“Knightmare Unicorn has a special ability” Keitaro continued, “by discarding a card I can return one card on the field to its owner’s deck. So, I’ll be sending your defense mode monster back to the deck. Now Knightmare Unicorn, end this duel!”

Knightmare Unicorn charged at Yoichi ramming it’s head into Yoichi and with 2200 attack points it wiped Yoichi out dropping his life points to zero.

“This duel is over,” Yuri said stepping forward, “the winner is Keitaro.” 

Some of the other Slifers started talking amongst themselves. 

“Did you see that?” one asked.

“Yeah, the new kid didn’t take a single scratch of damage” another one answered.

“He played that like a pro” another said, “he’ll be bumped up to Ra Yellow in no time.” 

Keitaro walked over to Yoichi and put his hand out to help his defeated opponent to his feet. 

“Nice duel,” Keitaro said.

“Damn” Yoichi said, “you’re way better than I thought, maybe you can be the next king after all.” 

“How’s that” Hiro asked, “didn’t I tell you Keitaro was the best, he kicked your ass.” 

“Don’t start talking smack torch head” Yoichi said, “just because Keitaro won doesn’t mean you’re automatically good too. Talk is cheap, let's see what you got.” 

“Bring it,” Hiro said.

“Whoa whoa whoa” Yuri said stepping in, “that’s enough excitement for one night. You guys can duel another time, it’s late and you all have classes tomorrow. Keitaro, you, Hiro, and Hunter will be sharing a room. Follow me.”

“Ok,” Hiro said, disappointed. 

The three boys followed Yuri up to their new room, it was a small room, a three man bunk bed with a desk for each of them, a shared closet and a sink with a mirror and a window with a view of the ocean. 

“Dibs on the top bunk,” Hiro said, climbing up. 

“I’ll take the bottom,” Hunter said. 

“Guess I’ve got the middle,” Keitaro said. 

“Yoichi and Natsumi are in the room next door” Yuri said, “if you need anything I’ll be downstairs, welcome to Duel Academy boys.

Yuri left closing the door behind her leaving the new boys to get settled into their new home away from home.

“Keitaro, I gotta say you were amazing out there,” Hunter said.

“Hell yeah, you were on fire today bro” Hiro said, “I can’t wait until I get my chance to duel! Watching you made me really want to. Come on Keitaro, take me on right now!”

“Well I would” Keitaro said, “but I’m exhausted, I’m going to bed.”

“Well alright” Hiro said, “Hunter what about you?”

“Umm” Hunter said, “I’m good, maybe tomorrow.” 

Hunter got changed and went to bed as well. Eventually Hiro gave up hope of dueling today and fell asleep. Soon morning came and the boys got ready, today was their first day of classes at Duel Academy.


	3. Morning Encounter

“Are you guys ready?” Keitaro asked.

“Hell yeah” Hiro said.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Hunter answered.

“Then let’s roll,” Keitaro said, opening the door. 

As the three exited their room they saw Natsumi and Yoichi waiting for them. 

“Good morning,” Natsumi said.

“Morning,” Keitaro said.

“You three are heading to class right?” Yoichi said, “we’re coming with you.” 

“Oh wonderful” Hiro said, “and why is it that you need to come with us? Don’t you know how to get there wolf boy?” 

“What did you call me?” Yoichi asked.

“Enough Yoichi” Natsumi said, “it’s too early for any of that.”

“Hey, he started it!” Yoichi said.

“According to Professor Yuri” Natsumi began, “we’re all in the same first period class along with those two other students that arrived yesterday. So, since we’re all going to the same place, I thought it would be nice if we all went together.”

“That does sound nice,” Hunter said, “let’s go.”

The five boys made their way to the academy, arriving just in time for class to begin. When the bell rang they saw a familiar face walk to the front.

“Good morning students” Yuri said, “for those of you who don’t know me I’m Yuri Nomoru, I’ll be your professor. I say this because we have some fresh faces. Will our five new students please stand up.”

Keitaro, Hiro, Hunter, and the two boys in Ra Yellow all stood up. Keitaro was able to get a better look at the other two new students, he didn’t really get a chance to see them after they landed on the island yesterday. One had brown hair and blue eyes, he also had headphones around his neck and wore the jacket of a Ra Yellow student. The boy next to him was short, he had snow white hair and purple eyes. 

“Everyone allow me to introduce you to” Yuri began pointing at the boys one by one, “Keitaro Nagame, Hiro Akiba, Hunter Springfield.” Yuri pointed to the boy with white hair next, “Felix Clermont, and lastly we have Shintaro Aihara.” 

“Uhh professor” Shintaro said raising his hand, “you can just call me Seto, everyone does.”

“Alright then” Yuri said, “Seto it is. Now correct me if I’m wrong but didn’t Professor Flynn give you two a tour of the building yesterday?” 

“Yes ma’am” Felix said.

“I see” Yuri said, “I had intended to do the same with our three new Slifers, but thanks to a spontaneous duel between two of them I didn’t get the chance.” 

Yoichi looked away crossing his arms and Keitaro smiled awkwardly putting his hand behind his head.

“I suppose it can’t be helped” Yuri said, “Natsumi, Yoichi, I want you two to take our three new friends on a tour around the building, Yoichi you take Keitaro, Natsumi take Hunter and Hiro.”

“But Professor, what about class?” Natsumi asked.

“It’s the first day” Yuri said, “and it’s homeroom don’t worry about it.” 

“Hell, I got no problem with that,” Yoichi said, “come on Keitaro, let's go.”

Yoichi quickly stood up and headed for the exit.

“Yoichi, wait up!” Keitaro said, quickly catching up to him.

“Alright you two let’s go” Natsumi said walking towards the other exit.

“Alright,” Hunter said. 

“Fine” Hiro said, “I’d rather go with Keitaro but I guess this is fine for now.”

Yoichi and Keitaro entered the hallway.

“Alright stay close” Yoichi said, “and pay attention.” Keitaro nodded and the two began to walk around the building. As they did Yoichi pointed out the different key parts of the academy. “Card shop is over there, the lunch room is down that hall, the library is over there.” The two walked passed a dueling arena. “This is the main dueling arena, there are two others and the gym also serves as a dueling ground but for major matches we use this one, and I think that’s pretty much everything.”

“Thanks for showing me around Yoichi,” Keitaro said.

“Yeah whatever,” Yoichi said, crossing his arms and looking towards the ground. 

The two began to walk back towards the cafeteria, the tour took up the whole class period and students were filling the halls as the bell rang. Suddenly the two heard a familiar voice shouting, it was Hiro.

“Say that again asshole” Hiro shouted.

“I said Slifers like you don’t deserve to be at this academy” the other voice said.

Keitaro and Yoichi made their way to the front of the small crowd that had gathered. They saw Hiro, Hunter, and Natsumi standing across from three boys wearing blue uniforms. The one in the middle had red pointy hair, the one to his right had pink curly hair, and the one to his left had green hair and glasses.

“What’s so wrong with us being Slifers?” Hiro asked.

“You give this school a bad name, you’re nothing but a bunch of third rate duelists with fourth rate decks” the boy answered.

“Who is that?” Keitaro asked.

“Taiga Akitora” Yoichi said annoyed, “second year Obelisk Blue. He’s really good, and that skill makes him think he’s the best of the best and gets to act like a complete asshole to people. The two next to him are his little cronies Eduard and Lee. How they became Obelisks I’ll never know, they can’t duel to save their lives.” 

“Taiga” Keitaro said.

“Fine you think you're so tough” Taiga said, “let’s see what kind of deck you run.”

Taiga walked toward Hiro holding his hand out. Hiro quickly grasped his deck box and held it tight.

“No one touches these cards but me” Hiro said.

“Aww look how cute he is” Eduard said, “he’s holding his deck like it’s his heart or something.” 

“What’s the matter slacker” Taiga asked, “did your mommy make that deck for you or something?” 

“Oh no,” Keitaro said.

“What is it?” Yoichi asked.

“Taiga pushed the mom button,” Keitaro answered.

“Alright now you’ve gone too far” Hiro shouted, “no one insults my mom! You wanna see my deck so badly fine! Natsumi, give me your duel disk.” 

“I don’t have it,” Natsumi said.

“Alright alright that’s enough” a man said from behind the crowd, “break it up.” 

The man wormed his way through the crowd and appeared in front of the two groups, he had green hair and a yellow blazer on, it was cut into a tank top with a black undershirt. 

“Professor Aiden,” Natsumi said.

Taiga grit his teeth and growled in frustration at the sight of the Professor’s interference. 

“Everyone back to class, the show’s over” he said. 

The crowd dispersed leaving Keitaro, Yoichi, his friends, and Taiga’s group. Taiga walked up close to Hiro and smiled evilly.

“You and me, tonight, the docks” he said, “don’t forget your duel disk.”

“I’ll be there” Hiro said, “get ready to get your ass kicked.” 

“Ha, whatever you say Slifer slime” Taiga said, walking away.

“Wait up Taiga” Eduard said.

“We’re coming too,” Lee said. 

“Hiro, are you alright?” Keitaro asked running over to his friend.

“Yeah I’m good,” Hiro said.

“But what he said” Keitaro started.

“I know,” Hiro said grasping his necklace, “he crossed a big line, and I’m gonna make him pay for it.” 

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear any of that,” Aiden said.

“Thanks for stepping in Professor” Natsumi said, “everyone this is Professor Aiden Flynn, he's the head of Ra Yellow. Professor this is Hiro, Hunter, and Keitaro.”

“Ah Keitaro” Aiden said, “Yuri mentioned you, she said you know your way around a deck. I suspect I’ll see you in Ra Yellow soon, Yuri feels the same way.”

“Thank you, sir,” Keitaro said.

“Alright enough of that” he said, “you five head to class, and good luck tonight.” 

Aiden walked away and the five boys returned to class. The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Word spread of the impending late night duel between Hiro and Taiga. From what Keitaro and the others heard it looks like the duel is going to attract a crowd. 

Night fell and Hiro and his friends walked to the pier. Taiga and his friends were standing there and a group of other students were standing off to the side. Keitaro could see that those two other new students, Seto and Felix were among the crowd.

“Wow you actually had the balls to show,” Taiga said. “But courage won’t save you.”

“The only one who’s going to need saving,” Hiro said, activating his duel disk, “I’m gonna make you pay for insulting my mom.”

“Bring it rookie,” Taiga said, activating his own duel disk.

“Game on” the two boys shouted.


	4. The Duel for Respect, Hiro vs. Taiga

“Watch and learn kid” Taiga said, “I play the field spell Lost World! Now all monsters on the field lose 500 attack and defense points, well except for dinosaur monsters, care to guess what my deck is made up of?”

“Dinos” Hiro asked sarcastically.

“Exactly” Taiga said, “and there’s more, when I summon a monster you get a Jurraegg token on your side of the field in defense mode. That token is special because it stops you from targeting any monsters with card effects, except for tokens.” 

“That’s a powerful field spell,” Keitaro said.

“It’s one of the strongest cards in his deck” Natsumi said, “I’ve seen Taiga duel, he’s really good. Hiro needs to get rid of it as soon as possible.” 

“Next” Taiga said, “I’m gonna summon Soul Eating Oviraptor to the field in attack mode. When Oviraptor is summoned I can take one dinosaur type monster from my deck and either send it to the graveyard or add it to my hand. So with that in mind I’m going to add Miscellaneousaurus to my hand. That’s all for me, you’re up.” 

“Alright, here I go,” Hiro said, drawing a card.

“Just keep your cool Hiro” Keitaro shouted, “you got this.”

“Keitaro,” Hiro said looking back to his friend, “thanks.” 

“You done flirting with your boyfriend over there?” Taiga asked mockingly. “He can cheer you on all he wants but it won’t matter, a weakling cheering on another weakling is just a bunch of pointless noise. Now come on, show me that deck you got made for you Mama’s boy.” 

“Careful what you ask for, jerk!” Hiro shouted, “I summon Elemental Hero Stratos to the field in attack mode; and thanks to his special ability I can destroy a spell or trap card on the field. So say goodbye to your lost world!” 

Hiro’s monster used its special ability to create a tornado that obliterated Taiga’s Lost World field spell. 

“Elemental Heroes, huh?” Taiga said, “Isn’t that a little on the nose considering your name? So much for creativity.” 

“How’s this for creative?” Hiro said, playing a card, “I use Polymerization to fuse Vision Heroes Faris and Vyon with the Destiny Hero Malicious in my hand. Watch as these three warriors of justice unite to create an unstoppable force. Rise, Vision Hero Trinity!” 

“Nice” Keitaro said, “that’s one of Hiro’s best monsters.” 

“What’s so special about it?” Yoichi asked. 

“On the turn that Trinity is summoned” Keitaro began, “It’s attack points are doubled, and it can attack three times a round, the only drawback is it can’t do direct attacks.”

“With 5000 attack points” Hunter said, “and Stratos on the field as well, Hiro can destroy Taiga’s Oviraptor and a serious chunk of his life points.” 

“This is for insulting my mother” Hiro said, “Trinity attack! Tri-shot Storm!” Trinity fired off three shots from his gauntlets, destroying Taiga’s Oviraptor. “And this is for insulting Keitaro! Stratos, show Taiga what happens to people who mess with my friends, go Turbine Twister!” Stratos fired two smaller tornadoes from his wings striking Taiga with a very strong current. 

“If my math is right” Natsumi said, “the difference between Hero Trinity and Oviraptor is 3200, add to that Stratos’s 1800 point direct attack and Taiga just took 5000 points of damage to his life points.”

“Awesome,” Keitaro said. “You’re doing great Hiro!”

Hearing his friend cheering him on put a giant grin on Hiro’s face.

“Laugh it up Slifer slime,” Taiga said, drawing a card, “cause this round is gonna be your last. I play the spell card Fossil Dig, this handy spell lets me add a level six or lower dinosaur monster to my hand, and I choose my Animadorned Archosaur. Now I’ll summon him and activate his special ability. When he’s summoned I can destroy one dinosaur monster on my field or in my hand, and then I can add either a monster with the same level or an evolution pill spell card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add the spell Double Evolution Pill to my hand.”

“Hey Mr. Perfect” Yoichi said, “did he just say Double Evolution Pill?”

“Mr. Perfect?” Keitaro asked, confused.

“It’s Yoichi’s nickname for me” Natsumi said, “and yes he did, and that can only mean one thing.”

“Taiga’s about to bring out his ace,” Eduard said smiling.

“Now before I activate my Double Evolution spell” Taiga began, “I need to add something to my field. So, I’m going to use my Archosaur to forge a link. Archosaur goes to the grave so I can link summon Linkuriboh. Now the stage is set, go Double Evolution Pill! By discarding another Soul Eating Oviraptor in my hand and my Linkuriboh on the field, I can bring out my big bad boss monster. Meet Super Conductor Tyranno!” 

“3500 attack points?” Hiro asked.

“Hell yeah” Taiga said, “and there’s more from my hand I special summon Gizmek Uka, The Festive Fox of Fecundity by its own effect. Next Gizmek’s ability kicks in: I can target one monster you control and special summon one monster from my hand or deck with the same attribute. Since token’s count as an earth attribute, I’m allowed to summon Gizmek’s twin. Rise Gizmek Uka number two! Don’t forget about my Tyranno, he’s got a special ability of his own. By destroying one monster in my hand or on my field, I can set all your monsters to face-down defense position! And when he attacks a defense mode monster, that monster is automatically destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage, and Tyranno can attack every single monster on your field!”

“No way!” Hiro shouted.

“Way” Taiga said, “now brace yourself, this is gonna hurt.”

“Natsumi, do the math fast!” Hunter said, “Can Hiro survive?”

“I'm thinking” Natsumi said, “Super Conductor Tyranno’s ability will do 3000 points of damage. Each of the Gizmeks have 2250 attack points, so if my math is right, Hiro should survive this, but just barely.”

“Super Conductor Tyranno” Taiga began, “wipe out all his monsters for a total of 3000 points of damage, Prehistoric Power Slash!” 

Super Conductor Tyranno swung it’s tail down at Hiro’s defense mode monsters, destroying them all one by one. Then it swung its tail at Hiro knocking him to the ground.

“Ahh!” Hiro shouted.

“Don’t forget the Gizmeks” Taiga said, “strike that nobody while he’s down!”

The two Gizmek Ukas blasted Hiro directly, each inflicting 2250 points of damage. After the onslaught was complete, Hiro had a total of 500 life points left and he could barely stand. Suddenly Taiga could hear a chuckle coming from his opponent. 

“What’s so funny?” Taiga said. 

“The fact that you think you’ve got me beat.” Hiro answered, “My life points may be low but I’ve still got some left, and with Keitaro here, I’m damn sure gonna make them count. Now it’s my turn!” Hiro drew a card.

“Oh no,” Keitaro said.

“What’s wrong?” Hunter asked.

“Whenever Hiro gets like this,” Keitaro began, “he begins to mess up. I don’t know why but it always happens when I’m watching him duel up close.” 

“I activate the effect of Destiny Hero Malicious in my graveyard” Hiro said, “by removing him from play I can special summon another one from my deck.”

“Oh crap,” Yoichi said.

“It’s all over,” Lee said.

“Bad move loser!” Taiga said. “Gizmeks ability kicks in, when a monster is summoned by my opponent they take 300 points of damage, and with two of them that makes 600 points. In other words, you just lost.”

Malicious was resurrected and as he was the two Gizmeks blasted Hiro again knocking his life points down to zero. Hiro dropped to one knee in defeat.

“That was too easy,” Taiga said.

“Hiro, are you all right?” Keitaro asked running over to his friend.

“Keitaro” Hiro said, “I’m sorry, he insulted you and I couldn’t get him back for it.” 

“It’s alright” Keitaro said, “you did your best.” 

“Please” Taiga said, “if that’s his best he doesn’t belong here. You’re his friend, right? You must be just as pathetic as he is, what’s that old saying about birds of a feather?”

Keitaro could hear subtle sniffles and caught a teardrop falling to the ground. Hiro’s defeat as well as the continued insults toward Keitaro had driven him to tears.

“Hiro’ Keitaro whispered, “let me take care of this guy ok? Can I borrow your duel disk?” 

Hiro didn’t respond verbally, he merely nodded yes. Keitaro removed Hiro’s duel disk from his arm and took his deck out. He helped his friend to his feet making sure to not let Taiga see his tears. He motioned for the others to come over, he handed Hiro’s deck to Hunter.

“Keep an eye on him, ok?” Keitaro asked. 

“Alright” Hunter said, “come on Hiro.” 

“Taiga,” Keitaro said, turning around, “I’m gonna make you pay for what you said.”

“Oh, what’s wrong” Taiga asked, “is your ego so fragile that you can’t handle a few insults?”

“Not me” Keitaro said, activating Hiro’s duel disk and putting his own deck in the slot. “Insulting someone’s family is never ok. So get ready Taiga, because I’m about to teach you that lesson the hard way.”

“Fine by me” Taiga said, “I just crushed a Slifer without even breaking a sweat; don’t blink, I’m about to do it again.”


	5. For a friend, Keitaro vs. Taiga

“Game on” Keitaro and Taiga shouted.

“Alright” Taiga said, “go time: I play the field spell Lost World! In case you weren’t paying attention when I kicked you friend’s ass, Lost World weakens all non-dinosaur monsters. Also, whenever I summon a monster you get a token, and while that token is out, you can’t target any of my dinos with card effects. Next, I activate Fossil Dig, and I’ll use it to add Soul Eating Oviraptor to my hand. But he won’t be there for long because I’m gonna summon him in attack mode; and don’t forget my Lost World field spell gives you a token. I activate Oviraptor’s ability to add Miscellaneousaurus to my hand. That’s all for me now make your move, filthy Slifer.”

“Since you asked so nicely” Keitaro said drawing, “I’m going to borrow your token. I sacrifice Jurraegg Token to forge a link and summon Linkuriboh. I set one monster in face-down defense position, and then I’ll place four cards face-down.” 

“Four face downs huh” Taiga said, “guessing you have a trap or two, even so I’ll play along. I draw.”

“Stop right there” Keitaro said, “I’m activating one of my trap cards, Reckless Greed. Now I can draw two cards and in exchange I skip my next two draw phases. There’s more, next I play my second trap, Paleozoic Dinomischus; by discarding one card in my hand I can destroy one card on the field. I’ll send this card and destroy your field spell.” 

Keitaro’s trap card began to glow causing the Lost World to crumble and vanish from the field.

“Whatever” Taiga said, “can I make my move now?”

“Actually no,” Keitaro said, “face down number three is the trap card, Trap Trick. It lets me set one trap from my deck on the field in exchange for banishing another copy of that card. So, I’ll banish this and set another version of it down; and since I did I can special summon Dinomischus. Now you can make your move.”

“About time” Taiga said, “I play Pot of Extravagance, by banishing six cards from my extra deck this lets me draw two cards. Now I’ll use one of them.”

Taiga played a spell card from his hand and it appeared on the field.

“Terraforming lets me add a field spell from my deck to my hand, think you can guess which one?”

“Lost World” Keitaro answered.

“Not bad” Taiga answered, “guess you’re smarter than your friend over there.” Keitaro gritted his teeth at the insult towards Hiro. “Now let’s have some fun. Oviraptor, obliterate his Paleozoic Dinomischus! Soul Bite!” 

Taiga’s dinosaur charged at Keitaro’s monster, destroying it by biting down on it.

“It’s your move,” Taiga said, “make it count loser.”

“Oh I plan to” Keitaro said, “since I used reckless greed I can’t draw a card: not that I need to. I’ve got exactly what I need right here in my hand. I summon Ronintoadin in attack mode, and next I’ll flip summon Dupe Frog. With these two monsters I construct the overlay network to XYZ summon one of my personal favorites; I summon Toadally Awesome. I’m not gonna attack this turn, so I’ll just end with a face down.”

“You’ll regret holding back this turn,” Taiga said, drawing a card. 

“No I won’t” Keitaro said, “I’m playing a trap, recognize it, it’s Trap Trick; and just like last time I’ll banish a trap to play another one, and just like before when I play a trap with Dinomischus in the grave I can special summon it. So, rise again Paleozoic Dinomischus.”

“You and that deck of yours really know how to piss me off,” Taiga said, summoning a monster. “Miscellaneousaurus attack mode, but he won’t be out for long. You see, you’re not the only one who can build the overlay network. Miscellanasaurus and Oviraptor unite and XYZ summon Evolzar Dolkka! Here I come, say goodbye to your frog Slifer scum.”

“Not so fast” Keitaro said, “did you forget my Linkuriboh? When you attack its ability drops your attack to zero.”

“That’s what you think” Taiga said, “by detaching an overlay unit I can negate your effect.”

“Fine, but you still have Toadally Awesome’s effect; when you activate an effect I can send an aqua monster from my hand or field and negate your ability.”

“Not if I chain it by discarding my second overlay unit” Taiga said, “your weird frog’s ability is negated.” 

Keitaro chuckled, “I thought you Obelisks were supposed to be good.”

“Watch your mouth” Taiga said, “talk is cheap if you can’t back it up.”

“It’s a good thing I can,” Keitaro said, “go, Ice Dragon’s Prison!”

“The hell is that” Taiga asked.

“It’s one of Keitaro’s favorites,” Hunter answered.

“This card is precious to me, and how fitting that it is that I end this combo with it” Keitaro answered.

Hiro picked his head up and smiled at that declaration. Keitaro looked to his best friend, relieved that Hiro had stopped crying.

“Hiro, would you like to do the honors?” Keitaro asked.

“Gladly” Hiro answered, “Ice Dragon’s Prison allows Keitaro to summon a monster from your graveyard to his field and then banish two monsters with the same type. In this case, it’s two Dinosaurs.”

“I resurrect Miscellanasaurus and then I banish it and Evolzar Dolkka,” Keitaro said.

Miscellanasaurus and Evolzar Dolkka both got sucked into the Ice Dragon’s Prison trap card 

“Since I chained a trap card I can now special summon Paleozoic Olenoides to the field” Keitaro said.

Taiga grunted in frustration, “I end my turn.”

“Keitaro’s playing really aggressive,” Natsumi said, “he was a lot less angry during his duel with Yoichi.”

“I wonder if he’ll summon it” Hiro said, “the last time he played that monster was after those bullies jumped me all those years ago.”

“What’re you talking about?” Yoichi asked.

“When we were kids” Hiro began, “Keitaro and I were in the same class. We were just as close as we are now, hell we were probably even closer. One day three bullies saw us playing together, we were just messing around and Keitaro had me pinned for less than a minute but they saw it all. They jumped me on my way home, after Keitaro and I parted ways. The next day Keitaro was so angry he challenged all three of them to a duel, and one by one took them all down. They didn’t stand a chance, that was the last time I saw Keitaro that angry.”

“Hiro” Hunter began, a slight hint of rising panic in his voice, “what monster did Keitaro use?”

Before Hiro could answer, Keitaro began his turn.

“I activate Toadally Awesome’s special ability” Keitaro began, “I detach one overlay unit to special summon Dupe Frog. Next Dupe Frog’s ability allows me to add Swap Frog to my hand. Now I remove the Dupe Frog in my graveyard from play in order to special summon Ronintoadin.”

“What was the point of summoning a weak ass monster like that?” Taiga asked.

“If you thought one XYZ monster was bad you’re really gonna hate this move. But to be honest I’m counting on that, I overlay Olenoides and Dinomischus in order to XYZ summon Paleozoic Opabinia! That’s not all: next I overlay Ronintoadin and Dupe Frog to XYZ summon another Toadally Awesome. Paleozoic Opabinia’s special ability activates: by detaching an overlay unit I can add a Paleozoic trap card to my hand. But you don’t need to worry about that right now, you should be concerned with the two frogs that are about to blast you for over half your life points. Now my two Toadally Awesomes attack him directly, and make it hurt! Double Frog Flop!”

Keitaro’s frogs leaped into the air and landed right on Taiga knocking him to the ground and doing 4400 points of damage.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet,” Keitaro said, his eyes filled with rage. “Now I activate the effect of my most powerful monster in my extra deck. If an XYZ monster battled this turn, I can use an XYZ as material and special summon him. Oh, he also gets the materials overlay units transferred to him too.” 

“That method of summoning” Hiro said, “he’s going to use it after all, we should probably take a few steps back.”

“I’m not afraid,” Taiga said.

“Believe me Taiga” Keitaro said, “you will be, because by overlaying Paleozoic Opabinia and its overlay units, I can XYZ summon, Divine Arsenal AA-ZEUS – Sky Thunder!”

Thunder clouds appeared in the sky above the two duelists and the spectators, and then a massive white and yellow robot with wings descended from the sky. It remained airborne above Keitaro, electricity surrounded it. 

“Holy shit” Yoichi said, “that monster is massive.”

“That’s Keitaro’s secret weapon” Hiro said, “he only uses it when he’s really angry. Divine Arsenal Zeus.”

“You’re lucky I already attacked this turn Taiga” Keitaro said, “otherwise I’d wipe you out with him. Make your final move, because next turn I’m going to finish you off!”

“I said I’m not afraid,” Taiga said drawing, “and I promise you I mean it. You don’t scare me.”

“I don’t have to, Taiga,” Keitaro said pointing up, “that’s what he’s for.”

Taiga looked at his hand in disbelief, of all the bad times for him to have a bad hand, this was the worst. He began to survey the field, there was nothing he could do, not a card in his hand could save him now.

“I pass,” Taiga said.

“Taiga, what are you doing?” Eduard asked, shocked.

“That move was completely illogical for you,” Lee said.

“Time to finish you off, '' Keitaro said, “first I’m going to use one overlay unit to activate Toadally Awesome’s ability again. I special summon Swap Frog, and then I’ll use the other overlay unit to special summon Dupe Frog, and now, one more time I build the overlay network and XYZ summon Toadally Awesome number three!”

“Three Toadally Awesomes” Yoichi asked, “what’s the point?”

“Keitaro knows he’s won” Hiro answered, “from this point on this duel is about making Taiga suffer.”

“Now Toadally Awesome” Keitaro began pointing to Taiga, “strike his life points!”

“Taiga only has 3600 life points left” Lee said, “if two of these attacks connect it’s over.”

Toadally Awesome leaped in the air landing right on top of Taiga doing another 2200 points of damage.

“Shit” Taiga said grunting in pain.

“You think that was bad,” Keitaro asked, smiling, “in that case this one is really gonna hurt. Now Divine Arsenal AA-Zeus – Sky Thunder, annihilate Taiga! Wipe out the last of his life points with Divine Electric Fury!”

Keitaro’s monster raised its right hand to the sky creating a massive concentration of electric energy. Then with a single swipe of its hand, the beast shot the electricity at Taiga at mach speed. The blast connected with Taiga causing him to scream in pain. Taiga lost the duel; his life point meter had reached zero. But, more importantly was that he was face down on the ground.

“Taiga!” Eduard screamed, running towards his fallen friend, when got to him, Eduard sighed in relief seeing that Taiga was physically alright, “come on, I got you. Lee, don't just stand there, help me!” 

“Ah, right!” Lee said, running over to him.

With Lee’s help, Eduard was able to get Taiga to his feet.

“So Taiga,” Keitaro said, walking over to him with his arms crossed, “got anything you’d like to say?”

“Yeah” Taiga said, struggling to stand up on his own, “I’ll get you for this, the only reason you won is because I had a bad hand at the end. Next time I’ll crush you, filthy Slifer slacker.”

Taiga and his two friends began to leave the dock, not saying anything to anyone as they walked away. Hiro, Hunter, Natsumi, and Yoichi all walked over to Keitaro.

“Nice work,” Yoichi said.

“Yes, most impressive” Natsumi said, “beating an Obelisk isn’t easy and you did it without even taking a single point of damage. That’s two perfect wins back to back.”

“You’re amazing Keitaro,” Hunter said.

“Thanks guys,” Keitaro said.

“Hey you guys go on ahead” Hiro said, “I need to talk to Keitaro alone.”

“Oh alright” Hunter said.

“Sure whatever,” Yoichi said.

“We’ll leave you to it,” Natsumi said.

The three boys walked away as the crowd began to disperse, soon it was just Keitaro and Hiro sitting on the edge of the pier.

“Keitaro” Hiro said, “you promised me you would never use that card as a way to get pay back ever again. I appreciate that you were defending me, I really do. But the last time you used it you put those bullies in the hospital. We’re lucky that Taiga was able to physically walk away.”

“Hey you said it yourself” Keitaro countered “I did this for you.”

“I saw your hand Keitaro” Hiro said, “you didn’t need Zeus to win that duel, he was just overkill. Keitaro, when you get angry like that, it scares me. It did back then to. Please, please promise me you won’t use Zeus anymore, if the worst case scenario were to happen.”

“It won't,” Keitaro said, cutting him off, “I promise Hiro.”

Hiro smiled, “good, now can we go home? It’s cold.”

“Yeah” Keitaro answered chuckling. His smile had returned, the one Hiro loved to see. The two boys left the dock and returned to their dorm, unbeknownst to them and everyone else watching the duel, two spectators were watching from the cliff above the pier. Two older men, one wearing a blue trench coat and the other wearing a white button up shirt with a black vest and tie.

“What did you think of that, Yoshinori?” the man in the white shirt said.

“I’d say that boy has the potential to become the best duelist here, sir Goro” Yoshinori answered. 

“Perhaps” Goro said, “but his power is unstable, he was barely able to control that monster once his emotions took over. Keitaro Nagame huh, I think we’ll have to keep a closer eye on him.”


	6. The New Friend and the Revealed Secret

Hunter ran as fast as he could up the steps of Duel Academy, all of his books and art supplies in hand. He, Keitaro and Hiro overslept and despite his best efforts he was unable to wake them up. 

“Ah man I’m already late,” Hunter said, “at this rate I won’t make it in time.” 

Despite his best efforts Hunter was correct, by the time he had reached his classroom, the bell had rang and class was dismissed. It didn’t stop him, he couldn’t hear it, he was so laser focused on making it to class he didn’t see all the students filing out of the classroom. He was running full speed and as he finally arrived at the door someone was just walking out, he couldn’t stop himself and ended up bumping into the other student knocking them both to the ground.

“Oww,” the student said. 

“Ahh oh my god,” Hunter said, “are you ok I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah I’m fine,” the student said, “what about you, are you o-” he couldn't finish his sentence when he saw that he had bumped into Hunter. “Hey I know you, you’re friends with that guy Keitaro right? The one who beat Taiga.”

“Yeah,” Hunter said.

The student stood up and helped Hunter to his feet, “I’m Felix Clermont, first year Ra Yellow, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Hunter Springfield,” Hunter said, “it’s nice to meet you too.”

“Running late this morning” Felix asked jokingly.

“Yeah,” Hunter said, putting his hand behind his head, “my alarm clock didn’t turn on.” 

“Well I’m heading to go get some lunch” Felix said, “do you, maybe want to come with me?”

“Sure,” Hunter said.

The two boys made their way to the cafeteria and after getting their lunches, sat down at an empty table. They started making small talk while they enjoyed their meals.

“So why did you enroll here?” Felix asked.

“I want to become a card designer,” Hunter answered, “although it’s really hard without my parents supporting me.” 

“I get that” Felix said, “my father wants me to become a writer like him, but I want to become a professional tag duelist.” 

“There you are Felix,” a voice said from behind Hunter, he turned around to see who had called out to his new friend. “I was wondering where you disappeared to.” 

“Oh Seto,” Felix said standing up, “do you want to join us? This is Hunter, he's one of the first year Slifers.” 

“What’s up” Seto said sitting down, “the name is Seto, first year Ra Yellow and future professional tag duelist.” 

“Tag duelist?” Hunter asked.

“Yep,” Seto answered, “Felix and I want to become a tag team, we actually met before Duel Academy, we entered the same random tag team tournament, basically you get teamed up with another random duelist and you both need to work together to win. Felix and I took first place and we’ve been friends ever since. We enrolled at Duel Academy together a few months later.” 

Seto reached over and put his arm around Felix.

“It was pure destiny,” Seto said.

“Seto stop,” Felix said blushing.

Hunter giggled at the two which caused Seto and Felix to laugh as well. 

“Ah Hunter” a familiar voice said, Hunter turned around to see Natsumi and Yoichi, “we were worried about you when you and the others didn’t show up in class. Is everything alright?”

“Yes we just overslept” Hunter answered.

“And where are the other two?” Yoichi asked.

“Still asleep,” Hunter answered, “I couldn’t wake them up.”

“Oh well that’s unfortunate,” Natsumi said, “mind if we join you?”

“Sure,” Hunter replied, “are you two ok with that?” 

“Totally,” Seto said, “the more the merrier.” 

Seto and Felix introduced themselves to Yoichi and Natsumi as they sat down. Time passed and the boys eventually returned to class, when they arrived, they saw Keitaro and Hiro being scolded, for missing class. Everyone took their seats and classes resumed. 

When the day finally ended, all the boys, now formally introduced to each other completely, all walked out of the school, they were just outside on the walkway when a voice called out to them.

“Hunter wait,” Yuri said. The boys all turned their heads to see Professor Yuri behind them, “you need to come with me, the headmaster wants to see you, your friends should come as well.”

Hunter gulped, panic could be seen in his eyes. He nodded and followed Yuri to the headmaster’s office, his friends all behind him. When he opened the door, Hunter saw five people inside the room, two of which caused his panic to increase even faster.

“Everyone,” Yuri said looking at the boys, “this is Headmaster Goro, and Professor Yoshinori, head of Obelisk Blue. Hunter I’m sure you are familiar with the others.”

As Keitaro and the others filed in they saw the two individuals Yuri was pointing to. A tall man in a suit with blonde hair and glasses. To his right a woman about the same height with blonde hair, she wore a yellow sundress and a black headband. 

“Mom, Dad,” Hunter said, “what’re you two doing here?”

The others gasped, “those are your parents?” Hiro asked.

“Well I can kinda see the resemblance,” Yoichi said.

“We’ve come to bring you home, son,” Mr. Springfield said.

“We were worried sick,” Mrs. Springfield said.

“Wait what’s going on?” Keitaro asked. “Hunter transferred from North Academy right? How did you not know where he was.”

“What are you talking about?” Mr. Springfield asked.

“Why don’t we all take a step back,” Goro suggested looking at Hunter’s parents.

“Ah right” Mr. Springfield said, “introductions first. I’m Archer, this is my wife Heather, and I see you’ve already met our son Hunter.” 

“Yeah he’s our friend,” Keitaro said.

“Friend?” Heather asked, “I didn’t realize our son had friends.” 

“Hunter,” Archer began, “why do your friends think you came here from some place called North Academy?”

“Because I didn’t want to tell them the truth,” Hunter said. 

“What do you mean?” Hiro asked.

“I didn’t transfer from North Academy,” Hunter said, “the truth is, I ran away from home after enrolling myself in secret. I forged my parents signatures on the application and came here without them knowing.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Natsumi asked.

“For this exact reason,” Hunter answered, “I was worried, that if word got out it would somehow make it back to my parents and they’d come to take me home.”

“That’s why we’re here Hunter dear,” Heather said.

“Come now son,” Archer said, “it’s time we left, Headmaster Goro, I apologize for any trouble my son may have given you.”

“Hold on,” Felix said, “Hunter may have lied but he wouldn’t have gotten here if he wasn’t a good duelist, he’s got a dream, you should be supportive of that.” 

“Felix,” Hunter said.

“A dream?” Archer asked.

“You don’t even know what it is do you?” Felix asked. “Hunter wants to be a card designer.”

“A card designer?” Heather asked, “but Hunter, you know we want you to go into the run family business.” 

“Well,” Hunter replied, “I don’t want to. I’m not cut out to run a business, designing cards, that’s what I believe I’m meant to do.” 

“I’m sorry son,” Archer said, “but that’s not something we approve of, you’re coming home with us.”

“No!” Hunter shouted. “Ever since I got here, I’ve become much more open with others. I’ve made friends, and by watching one of them duel I’ve become more confident that I can be just as strong. I’m not leaving!” 

“Well then I suppose there is only one way to settle this.” Archer said, “Hunter, tomorrow morning, you will duel me. If you win, you can stay here, however if I win you will return home with your mother and me.”

Hunter paused for a moment, he knew full well what this duel will entail. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, and in truth it scared him. Suddenly he felt Keitaro’s hand on his shoulder. Hunter looked back and saw him smile, and that made Hunter smile.

“Alright Dad,” Hunter said, “you’re on!”

“Very well,” Archer said, “until tomorrow.” 

Archer and Heather left the office leaving the boys and the professors there. Hunter knew full well that this was going to be the most important duel of his life.


End file.
